Timeline (HLBL)
__TOC__ *262 AC: Tywin Lannister's wife Joanna Lannister gives birth to twins, Cersei and Jaime. *270 AC: Willas Tyrell is born. *272 AC: Obara Sand is born. *275 AC: Jaime Lannister drunkenly gets married and impregnates a commoner; both had never drunk like that before and Jaime and Tywin quickly had the marriage annulled. Tywin provides for care for the girl and child and keeps an eye on them. **Nymeria Sand is born in Volantis. *276 AC: Hadrian Lannister; Harry Potter reborn is born. Harry would spend the next four years proving himself intellectually and physically. Population boom induced and westermen begin breeding. Descended from an unknown Targaryen bastard and has Dragonlord potential. **Tyene Sand is born. **Arianne Martell is born. *277 AC: Garlan Tyrell is born. *279 AC: In a year of false spring, a great tournament is held by Lord Whent at Harrenhal. King Aerys and Prince Rhaegar attend, as do many lords from across the Seven Kingdoms. Prince Rhaegar wins the tournament, but names Lyanna Stark of Winterfell as the Queen of Love and Beauty rather than his own wife Elia. Lord Tywin Lannister is enraged when Aerys names his son Jaime to the Kingsguard, disinheriting him as Tywin's heir in favor of his ugly, misshapen younger brother Tyrion. Furious, Tywin resigns the Handship and returns to Casterly Rock; after taking a detour to retrieve his four year old grandson as his new heir. *280 AC: Rhaegar allegedly kidnaps Lyanna against her will and disappears with her. Lyanna's eldest brother Brandon impulsively rides to King's Landing and demands justice but instead King Aerys has both him and his father Lord Rickard arrested and brutally executed. 281 AC *With Rhaegar dead, lords who had been undecided about which side to join now abandon the Mad King. Lord Tywin's army arrives at King's Landing allegedly to defend the city, but once the gates are opened the Lannisters brutally sack the city. Aerys II is killed by Jaime Lannister, his own Kingsguard, for which Jaime becomes known as "the Kingslayer". **By this time Harry was already rivaling Tywin in intelligence and was labelled a genius, but in reality had lived before in a far more advanced society. *Robert Baratheon, due to a blood relationship with House Targaryen, is proclaimed King of the Seven Kingdoms. With Lyanna dead, Robert instead marries Cersei Lannister to shore up the alliance that brought down the Targaryens. King Robert's Reign *282 AC: Roslin Frey is born. *Late 282 AC: Queen Cersei Lannister gives birth to Prince Joffrey Baratheon. Secretly, the boy is not actually Robert's son, but a bastard of incest fathered by Cersei's own twin brother Jaime. Her next two children will also secretly be fathered by Jaime. *283 AC: Myrcella Baratheon is born. **Margaery Tyrell is born. **Desmera Redwyne is born. *287 AC: Tommen Baratheon is born. **Dickon Tarly is born. *289 AC: The Greyjoy Rebellion - Lord Balon Greyjoy leads a rebellion against King Robert's reign, attempting to secede the Iron Islands from the rest of the realm. After several months of furious fighting in the Westerlands and Riverlands, King Robert's forces push the ironborn back to Pyke and storm the castle. Balon capitulates and surrenders his only surviving son, Theon, as hostage and ward for his good behavior. Robert instructs Eddard Stark to take Theon under his wing. **Raid on Lannisport: Hadrian Lannister was forewarned and informed the Seven Kingdoms & Tywin Lannister. The raid was intercepted with no casualties suffered by the Westerlands. House Lannister gained over sixty more ships, some metal to be reforged, small amounts of coin, and burned the bodies of the Ironborn. Hadrian was even complete freedom to destroy the Ironborn. **Harry's single-handed raid on Old Wyk: House Drumm quickly killed and all valuables taken. Red Rain was taken as a trophy. Harry killed every man on Old Wyk and burned their bodies on Nagga's Hill; defiling a holy site and denying them their afterlife. **Cleansing of Blacktyde: Killed every man on Blacktyde and wiped out House Blacktyde, looted the Island. **Cleansing of Orkmont and Saltcliffe: Each handled without incident and Harry acquired a lot of wealth. **The Razing of the Ten Towers: Harry took Nightfall after killing Harras Harlaw. He killed every man in the Ten Towers, looted it, and then burned it to the ground with the women outside. **Battle of Fair Isle: Harry utterly destroys the Iron fleet with an improvement on Stannis Baratheons strategy used in books/show, and greatly impressed Stannis Baratheon and Paxter Redwyne in doing so. *Pre Siege: Harry Knighted by Ser Barristan Selmy and put Robert in his place when he tried humiliating his father, Ser Jaime Lannister, and actually earned Robert's respect. **Siege of Pyke: Harry was the first through the breach and quickly killed seventy men; inspiring awe and fear in the minds of allies and enemies. Killed over a dozen archers by throwing weapons of fallen Iron born while letting his armor tank the arrows, and for all of his hard-work against the Ironborn was given leave to conquer the Stepstones and Essos and keep a "fair share" of loot/spoils. Harry plotted to infest the conquests with Lannister influence and his allies. Harry, Eddard Stark, Robert, and the Kingsguard quickly killed hundreds with their combined skill **Lannister Army at 120k highly trained men, with an equal number levies. **Most Ironborn men were killed and extensive numbers of ships were taken from them. House Lannister's fleet more than doubled in size and Harry was given leave to try building up House Lannister's wealth. Their religion was exterminated with their drowned men. **Harry fights extensively in this war and wins himself a Knighthood, fear, respect, and several other titles. Harry killed Ser Harras Harlaw and claimed Nightfall; later wiped out House Harlaw. Wiped out House Drumm and claimed Red Rain. Harry killed Euron Greyjoy in single-combat and took a large portion of the Iron Fleet. Easily killed Victarion Greyjoy. Killed Dagmer Cleftjaw. **House Lannister acquired dominance in the areas of trade, wealth, military might; army and navy. Fortresses are established and the Westerlands are fortified. **Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch captured to be given to House Martell. Post Rebellion *Harry began assembling his forces to take the Stepstones and large parts of Essos. Harry negotiates with House Martell and discovers that Oberyn Martell is the reincarnation of Sirius Black, this enables Harry to secure House Martell's loyalty and support. After healing Willas Tyrell's leg, Harry gained the support of House Tyrell, Tarly, and Redwyne. The Taking of the Stepstones & Tyrosh *The forces of House Lannister; under Hadrian Lannister's command, House Martell; under Oberyn Martell's command, and House Tyrell; under Paxter Redwyne's (Navy) and Randyll Tarly's (Army) command arrived near the Stepstones just before night and later began the conquest. The Islands were easily taken and Ser Lucion Lannister and his wife were elavated to major nobility and given the new name Martin. **Tyrosh: Tyrosh was seiged, had it's fleet taken, but was hiding behind its walls. Eventually Harry had the city infiltrated and the gates taken and opened. The Archon and important officials were all killed, but the Windblown leaders survived and were all killed by Harry. The Brave Companions were also wiped out, except Qyburn who was introduced to Harry. Harry forged a black Valyrian steel bastard sword and created Oberyn Martell a spear. *Spent months conquering Lys, Pentos, Myrosh, and made enemies of the Dothraki, who Harry refused to bribe. All followers of R'hllor put to death. Harry fought a battle against Khals: Zekko, Motho, Moro, Ogo, and all enemies were killed with an immense amount of gold taken and several thousands horses were taken and sold. Oberyn Martell returned to Sunspear and Harry conquered Norvos, Qohor, and Selhorys and began his war against Volantis. War Against Volantis *Started by Harry when he conquered Selhorys and killed all slavers and followers of R'hllor. Battle of Valysar *291 AC: **When Harry and his army arrived at Valysar, they were met by the Golden Company (10k) and several other minor mercenary companies. After negotiations failed, Harry unleashed targeted wildfire attacks on the war elephant and archers and spinned a lie to manipulate the Golden Company and several other mercenaries into aiding him. 1,000 Cavalry joined him and 5,000 infantry joined him, along with 2,000 sellswords. **Conquest of Volantis: Killed every slaver and follower of R'hllor; men, women, and children, and then erased the evidence out of shame. Volantis' nobles bent the knee and would swear fealty to the Iron Throne and pay taxes to them. Harry's nigh-omniscience informed him that slavers were coming to enslave all free men and former slaves. Harry informed Tywin, Oberyn, and the Hand of the King, Jon Arryn of this and his delaying of his return. The Rape of Slaver's Bay *Astapor was quickly defeated, sacked, & razed to the ground, with every man wearing a tokar or wielding a whip slain. The taken wealth was beyond calculation and had made Harry with wealthiest man in the world, but Harry knew he would have to invest it into improving his holdings. The now freed slaves were being transported to their new homes in the Free Cities by the ships that joined him for that purpose. All Unsullied killed by wave of Fiendfyre. *At Yunkai, Harry was met be 4,000 Slave-soldiers and 1,000 sellswords, the Stormcrows and Second Sons. Once Harry lied to them, they quickly betrayed their comrades and aided him in taking, sacking, and razing Yunkai. All the nobility were put to death and had their wealth taken, slaves were freed and sent to the Free Cities. *At Meereen: The city fell in thirty minutes, with all nobility/slave owners being put to death. All the wealth was taken and so was the fleet, the fleet was sent to the Free Cities loaded down with the former slaves. All copper was extracted and stored in Harry's vaults. Elyria & New Ghis were sacked and razed to the ground, and the Basilisk Isles were sacked, with everyone killed and islands razed with wildfire. Post-war Accomplishments *Eradicating slavery from the Westeros controlled Essos, Summer Isles, and Naath. *Hadrian Lannister personally conquered more territory than any single person in history. *House Lannister gained virtually limitless wealth due to his conquests and business sense. *House Lannister became the most powerful House in the Kingdom in terms of wealth, influence, naval power, and military might. *Hadrian Lannister became the wealthiest man in the Fourteen Kingdoms. 293 AC/Post-War *Once Harry neared Westeros, he dropped by Sunspear to gift Oberyn Martell books on magic. The Great Wall of Essos began construction, and Dorne, House Martin, Lys, and Myr combined their might to combat piracy and slavery. *Westerlands: When Harry returned home, he was welcomed by Tywin and Tyrion who caught him up on all the family businesses, projects and plots. Harry proposed to build a massive Tournament grounds, surpassing all other stadiums, fighting pits, and grounds. Told Tywin about Oberyn being his reincarnated godfather and creates the Lannisport Tourney Grounds as a master-piece of Architecture and design. (C3) *Months later: **Harry's Celebratory Tourney: Tyrell's, Martell's, Redwyne's, Tarly's, and Baratheons all attended the celebration. Jaime Lannister won the Joust. Anguy of the Dornish Marches won the Archery contest. The Lannister's; Tywin, Harry, Tyrion, Jaime and Cersei have dinner and Cersei throws a tantrum and gets put in her place and looks stupid. (C3) **Ser Gerold Dayne wins the Duel Tournament, but stupidly challenged Hadrian Lannister to a duel to the death and easily lost and was beheaded. The 40k Gold Dragon prize was sent House Dayne of High Hermitage. Harry was informed of multiple betrothal offers and got approval for training Tommen as a rival to Joffrey. Harry convinced Robert to allow Tommen and Myrcella to live at Casterly Rock and let Tommen squire under Harry, and Jaime Lannister would stay behind as their protector. **Melee begins and Thoros of Myr was quickly defeated by a vengeful Sandor Clegane. Sandor defeated a dozen before being defeated by Hosteen Frey, Yohn Royce defeated Hosteen and went on to win the Melee after fighting brutally for over an hour. After a funny closing announcement, a great feast began. **At the feast: Harry introduced Willas and Arianne Martell, who took an immediate liking to each other, and met a young Margaery Tyrell. Jalabhar Xho's attempt to get himself returned to power in the Summer Isles was rejected by Harry, with Harry not even deigning to meet with him. Harry repeatedly insults Edmure Tully after Edmure harassed his mother & made him a joke in the Fourteen Kingdoms. Arianne Martell and Willas Tyrell become betrothed and eventually wed. Harry befriended Margaery Tyrell and began to write to her. Tommen given an imprint of Tywin and Kevan Lannister's skill with weapons. Myrcella was given an imprint of Harry's impressive skill with archery and daggers. Time elapsed *Tommen was groomed into an excellent knight, soldier, and leader. Became a capable Archer and warrior. *Myrcella mastered the bow and dagger and was given a Goldenheart bow and a Valyrian steel dagger with the Baratheon and Lannister sigils on them as a reward. She learned poisons from Hadrian Lannister. *Thoros of Myr was assassinated. *Mace Tyrell was cowed into allowing Margaery to marry Hadrian Lannister and ceased the delays. They wed and Margaery bore Hadrian twin sons: Perseus and Apollos Lannister. Another child on the way. 296 AC *Perseus and Apollos Lannister born. 298 AC *Harry was 22 Years old. Tommen, 14, and Myrcella 15. (C4) *Harry arrived with the royal retinue, having convinced Robert to give him or Tyrion the Master of Coin position in revenge for Baelish and Lysa Arryn's attempt to frame House Lannister for Jon Arryn's murder. Harry acquired Jon Arryn's journal and magically altered to state that Robert Arryn was suspected of being Petyr Baelish's bastard with Lysa Arryn. Harry joins his father in locating Tyrion and later offers Jon Snow a position as a squire on an accelerated training regimen with a Knighthood by age 18. Harry joins in on the feast and talks with the Stark children and insults Theon Greyjoy. Harry joins his uncle Tyrion, his father: Ser Jaime, Robert, Tommen, Myrcella, Sandor, and Ned on the hunt. Harry informs the party of Daenerys Targaryen wedding Khal Drogo so that Viserys could gain an army, but expresses that he isn't a threat to even the Essosi holdings and has an unsigned order of attainder for Illyrio Mopatis. Harry informs Robert of Robin Arryn's bastardy and has Yohn Royce named Lord Regent and essentially the ruler of the Vale. They spread the rumor that the Targaryen's were Blackfyres and that Illyrio Mopatis was their real father. *At the Crossroads Inn: Harry and Tommen teach Arya and Mycah some basic swordplay, but Joffrey started trouble and was disarmed, defeated, and had his sword throne into the river. After a brief trial where Harry and Tommen testify of the truth, Sansa lied and Harry demanded a Trial by Combat, but with four people. Meryn Trant, Boros Blount, Preston Greenfield, and Sandor Clegane were all quickly killed. After the betrothal between Sansa and Joffrey remained unbroken with no punishment for Sansa, Harry was granted a reasonable request and requested Robert annul his marriage to Cersei. Cersei was restrained and given medication to silence her. *At King's Landing: Harry imprisoned Cersei and had an argument with Tywin, that he won and left for the meeting of the Small Council. **At the meeting: Harry imposes taxes to reduce the burden on the crown and begins his next attack on Petyr Baelish. A 30% tax on all brothels, and 5% on Inns, 10% on Armorers and Blacksmiths. Harry and Renly agree to hinder Baelish with laws designed to ruin him... Making Moon Tea mandatory, an age requirement, cleanliness standards, suitable lodgings, food, and regular checks with healers. *Bran Stark ended up falling from a tower while the Lannister's were far away and came to King's Landing to inform her husband and complain about the suspicion and insults directed at her sister and childhood friend. Harry gains approval to expand King's Landing. After the meeeting, Eddard Stark borrows a book that would lead him to believe Harry's true claim that Robert Arryn is Baelish's bastard, and is pointed towards Ser Hugh of the Vale by Baelish, but ends up becoming a bigger suspect. When Ned visits Tobho Mott, he begins to suspect Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen's bastardy too. *Tourney of the Hand: Harry cursed Jory Cassel's lance and had him accidentally kill Ser Hugh of the Vale. Yohn Royce won the melee and Loras Tyrell won the Joust. Robar Royce and Balon Swann elevated to the Kingsguard, and were joined by a former Lionguard candidate. *The Small Council votes to kill the Targaryens and the unborn child, with Harry dissenting. Robert agrees to attaint Lysa Arryn and remove Robert if Harry brought him proof of Robin's bastardy and demand Catelyn Stark surrender herself. Harry and Jaime confront the Stark men, and Petyr Baelish is killed with a knife to the forehead when he interrupted. Harry and Jaime confront Stark and his men and kill the men, leaving Ned injured. They ride for Casterly Rock and Harry sets his plans into motion. War *Cersei "escapes" and arranges for Robert's death with a lover, Robert's squire. Harry arranges for Ned to witness past events, such as Lyanna hating Robert and leaving willingly to be with Rhaegar. Ned comes to believe that he caused countless deaths and that he's the villain. When the complaints come in about House Lannister's actions, Ned sends Beric Dondarrion and 100 Knights and demands Tywin Lannister present himself and explain his actions. After an arguement with Sansa, Ned realizes that Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen are all bastards. *When Robert dies, Ned becomes Lord Protector of the realm, and after Renly fails to get Ned's support to place himself (Renly) on the throne, he flees to Highgarden. The letter he sent Stannis would discreetly be destroyed by Harry's loyal spy, who commits suicide. When Ned attempts to depose Joffrey and Cersei, he is executed by a rogue Gold Cloak and the coup fails, with the City Watch remaining unaffected. House Lannister men purge the Stark household/guards, but Arya escapes. Janos Slynt made Lord of Harrenhal for his betrayal. Barristan Selmy is dismissed from the Kingsguard and leaves to join Daenerys Targaryen. **Ned falsely confesses to save his daughters and is executed, Ice is claimed by a Harry loyalist and placed into storage. *IN THE RIVERLANDS: Harry is charged with taking Riverrun, breaking the Riverlords at Golden Tooth and wiping out House Tully, with Ser Jaime wiping out houses that oppose them. Walder Frey is won over with promises of Emmon and Genna controlling Riverrun and strengthening his family. **Harry destroyed the forces of Houses Vance and Piper at Golden Tooth. Harry parleyed with Edmure and Brynden Tully, but it was a waste of time. The Tully/Blackwood force is destroyed with noble corpses being preserved for negotiation. The Riverlands began falling to House Lannister even faster, with people surrendering or fighting to the death after losing morale. Riverrun taken in an hour and awarded to Lord Emmon Frey. **Harry destroyed Robb Stark's army in the Whispering Wood and executed him after tricking Catelyn Stark into getting naked with the hope of saving him. Noble hostages taken by Harry. **Jaime destroyed the force led by Beric Dondarrion to nearly the last man; only taking valuable hostages: Edric Dayne, Raymun Darry, Gladden Wylde, Lothar Mallery, **Houses Darry and Mooton had joined with House Lannister in return for restored wealth, lands, power, and influence. *Tyrion arrives with hill tribesman (The Pointy End) Prelude to the coupe *Harry leaked Cersei's involvement in Robert's death, causing Joffrey to burn her alive with Wildfire and Tommen and Myrcella to flee to safety. This gave Harry an excuse to remove Joffrey. Ser Allister Thorne revealed the existence of the White Walker's and Wights and gained Harry's support. Arya was captured by Harry's loyalists and detained. Magic "officially" returns to the world and Harry informs his family of what it means. The Lannister's agree that Myrcella should marry Trystane Martell. Coupe *Joffrey is easily deposed, with Tommen taking the throne & being accepted by all but Stannis and Renly's supporters. Joffrey is secretly killed by Oberyn Martell as part of their peace arrangement. Balon Greyjoy began plotting another rebellion in revenge for Theon's death, targetting House Lannister and Stark. Vale secured and sworn to Tommen Baratheon. Reign of Tommen Baratheon 299 AC The Second Cleansing of the Iron Islands *Harry forced Ironborn ships to return to port with storms, sleeped spies and killed some, and teleported into Balon Greyjoys war council and killed the Greyjoys and council. Harry killed every man who believed in the Drowned God or embraced the Ironborn culture. Harry descended into the oceans are took the Drowned Gods power for himself and killed it. Harry erased every remnant of the religion and planted Weirwoods on the islands. **Lord Kevan Lannister becomes Lord of the Lannister Islands and Lord of House Lannister of the Lannister Islands, and a bannerman. Continued War *Renly Baratheon is killed by Stannis and Melisandre and the Riverlands and North accept their defeat and bend the knee. Stannis and Melisandre attempted to burn a Weirwood tree and every follower of R'hllor in the Stormlands was killed as punishment and Melisandre was put into a coma. Loras Tyrell imprisoned in Highgarden to prevent him from causing trouble. Harry appointed to the small council as Master of War and a secondary Master of Whispers. Harry reports Daenerys Targaryen's recent actions in Qarth; trying to get allies, losing dragons and trying to get them back, and lies about losing spies. *Battle of the Blackwater: Stannis' fleet utterly destroyed and most of his men killed. Harry personally killed hundreds and Stannis and his vanguard. Post battle, Tommen rewards and punishes: Garlan Tyrell gets House Florents holdings, Ser Philip Foote granted House Carons holdings, House Connington has holdings partially restored; to force them to defeat enemies for House Lannister-Baratheon. Tommen rejects his chance at Knighthood, citing that people would question his worth. *The "Taking" of Dragonstone: The smallfolk of Dragonstone let Harry's forces inside and Harry's people quickly killed Stannis' men and captured valuable prisoners. Harry's erasing of Melisandre enraged the demon R'hllor, and Harry attacked the Great Other's dimension; banishing most souls within it and greatly weakened the demon. Harry banished the "Great Other" into R'hllor's dimension to mess with them and keep them focused on each other, and warded the dimension for future possible uses. 301 AC *The North brought under control with Sansa and Arya being betrothed to Tyrion and with Arya being held hostage. House Stark's ancestral sword Ice returned with the surviving bodies of Northerners. It built grudging peace, but it would work. *Daenerys Targaryen built up her Essosi Kingdom to include: Mantarys, Qarth, all of Lhazar, Shamyriana, Bayasabhad, Kayakayanaya, New Ibbish and all Ibbenese holdings, Saath, Moroth, Lorath, Port Yhos, and Qarkash. Harry laughed when Daenerys Targaryen 'conquered' Slaver's Bay and named it the Bay of Dragons, though he agreed it was fitting since a dragon razed the cities. Him. Not a spoiled, unstable little girl. Not only did he have Targaryen ancestry and have dragons, but he could also transform into a dragon. *Kevan Lannister murdered by Oberyn Martell as part of a peace deal and Tyrion Lannister was framed for it. Sansa and Arya Stark escaped in the chaos, and Arya went to join the Faceless Men. Varys and Tyrion went to Essos to join up with the Targaryen supporters. Harry left for King's Landing for Tywin's funeral and to preserve the peace; ensuring the Small Council had good replacements, dealing with the Sparrows, and any enemies to Tommen's rule. *Harry began cleansing Westeros of the Sparrows and gave Lancel to Oberyn to kill. Harry became Hand of the King long enough to fix the small council. Oberyn Martell would become the new Master of Whispers, Harry appointed a nameless Master of Coin and wanted Olenna Tyrell as Hand of the King. All would be watched by Harry, Oberyn, and Harry's spy network. Harry would be letting Tyrion and Varys calm Daenerys and bring her to Westeros in due time. 302 AC *Harry captures Drogon. *Expansion of Kings Landing completed. *Mutiny at Castle Black: Jon Snow is killed and Harry discreetly resurrects him; after talking with him in Limbo, while impersonating Rhaegar Targaryen. Far more Wildlings/Free Folk were allowed south of the Wall. *Daenerys Targaryen gains 100k Dothraki. Arya Stark wiped out House Frey and returned home to Winterfell. 304 AC Prelude to Invasion *Dragonstone garrisoned and stocked for siege and to inflict massive damage to Targaryen's forces and kill her dragons. *White Walkers and Wights continued to be picked off. *Daenerys Targaryen on her way to Westeros and would be sure to face difficulties.... Harry wasn't so ignorant as to believe that she would immediately accept the offer of marrying Tommen and felt that she may need to be weakened and suffer some defeats to humble her. *Casterly Rock and the Westerlands and Lannister Islands were all ready for war, and Harry's dragons were ready for war. Dorne, the Reach, the Westerlands and Lannister Islands, Riverlands and Vale were all prepared for war.... *House Stark at peace with House Lannister. Daenerys Targaryen's Invasion of Westeros *Siege/Taking of Dragonstone: Iron Throne suffered 1000 casualties. Daenerys Targaryen lost 20k, with a large number injured, Rhaegal and Viserion suffered wing injuries and other minor injuries. Targaryen force lost dozens (45) ships and suffered damage to morale. Dragons out for weeks. *Targaryen fleet severely damaged by Paxter Redwyne, with secret aid from Harry. *Siege of Casterly Rock; a devastating defeat for House Targaryen, with 10k casualties. 38k Total. *Harry prepared to face Daenerys' Dothraki in the Battle for Kings Landing. Battle of Kings Landing *The land forces of the Targaryen supporters were utterly destroyed, with all 100k Dothraki killed and countless horses saved. Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jorah Mormont surrendered after a good lie and some compulsion. Daenerys Targaryen's council was captured and Tyrion and Varys had their minds tampered with. Tyrion Lannister was framed for betraying Daenerys Targaryen and she negotiated from a position of weakness and accept less. Harry senses the curse that rendered Daenerys sterile and said that he could easily break it. *The reason for the Kingsguards replacement with the Royal Guard was explained and Daenerys and Barristan Selmy agreed. Jon Snow/Aegon Targaryen the Seventh publically renounced his claim to the thrown. Next spy report: Ser Barristan Selmy joined Daenerys Targaryen. Her dragons ate humans and live stock, she crucified innocents, burned people alive and has shown her fathers madness. Tyrion taken by Jorah Mormont, to Daenerys Targaryen. Jon Snow allows the Wildlings/Free Folk; alot of them, the Battle at Hardhome didn't occur. Jon Snow murdered in a mutiny. Daenerys Targaryen took control of the Dothraki (100k). Daenerys Targaryen's Queensguard: Ser Barristan Selmy, Jorah Mormont, Kovarro, Houses Darry and Mooton, support House Lannister for rewards. Weirwoods secretly grown and even re-grown to combat the Faith. ((Tommen retroactively 14 in S1 and Myrcella is 15)) Assets *Lannister merchant fleet: Makes House Lannister 2m GD a year on average. Enables House Lannister to be dominant in trade. *Lannister Mining: Makes House Lannister 2-3m GD a year. Global company. *Lannister Logging: Primarily logs in the North, but with profitable ventures in Essos and Westeros too. 1m GD yearly average. *Lost magical knowledge of Valyria and several other civilizations. Priceless objects, most of which grant immense power or great benefits. His collection of Valyrian steel. Mountains of gold, silver, copper coins, and piles of ingots in those metals, and the stacks of bars. Priceless knowledge detailing the creation of Valyrian architecture and steel, and a massive group of petrified dragon eggs. *Raided Valyria and took huge numbers of Valyrian steel objects, knowledge, and other objects. *Valyrian Steel Arakh, Axe, a suit of black scale armor, Blackfyre, Dark Sister, Vigilance, Truth, Orphan-Maker, Lamentation, Red Rain, Nightfall (from House Harlaw), several other objects; hundreds of swords, axes, daggers, spears, fifty arakhs, and hundreds of suits of armor and misc parts of them. *Brightroar recovered by Harry and given to Tywin. *Seized Caggo's Valyrian steel arakh after killing him. reforged into a black bastard sword and a spear for Oberyn Martell/Sirius Black. *Siezed Lady Forlorn, Heartsbane in this story *Several Dragonbone bows. *Dragons: **A dragon mount that is older, larger, and much more powerful than any other. The dragon would eventually grow as large as Balerion, but has breath that can melt a knights armor and a roar that could shake even the most sturdy of foundations. Equipped with saddle and armor. Named Galan. **Ragnarok: Is similarly sized with Galan and slightly more destructive. **Maegor: nearly as large and powerful as Ragnarok, but makes up for the smaller size with viciousness. **Hellfyre: a blood red dragon with white fire. **Two other unnamed dragons in stasis. Two islands in the Stepstones with excellent mineral wealth. Massive amounts of gold, silver, copper and other valuables like gems, rare tomes and scrolls. The combined wealth of Hadrian Lannister and House Lannister surpasses that of all others. Books on Rhoynar water magic, Maegi bloodmagic, firemagic, airmagic, and alchemy. Notes *Use portals to acquire rare and valuable spices from Yi Ti monthly. Same w/ stuff from Asshai, and other distant places. Get magical and Dragonlore from Asshai. *War crimes? Have rape and murder of innocents outlawed, and burning fruit bearing trees and crops *House Lannister armor designs best. MC should gain his faction equal/greater manufacturing ability, but more cost effectiveness. *Planted and regrew Weirwood trees all over Westeros and Essos. *Build something like the Arsenal of Braavos and build the greatest naval fleet. Arsenal should be able to build two war gallies in a day. **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Lord_Tywin **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Ships *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/History_of_Tourneys_in_Westeros *Black Armored Lionguard; personally trained and equipped by Harry himself, and is his equivalent of the Kingsguard. Given amulets that absorb life-force from slain enemies that fuel enhancements to their fighting ability. Near-superhuman level. Runic enhanced armor and weapons. *Blackcloaks: Harry's & House Lannister's assassins. *Daenerys Conquests: Mantarys, Qarth, all of Lhazar, Shamyriana, Bayasabhad, Kayakayanaya, New Ibbish and all Ibbenese holdings, Saath, Moroth, Lorath, Port Yhos, and Qarkash. *Martells & Baratheons have Targaryen Ancestry. *Catelyn Stark abducts Tyrion to force the Lannister's to stop their "lies". *Pair Tommen with a daughter of Randyll Tarly? An OC *Lannisport Tournament Grounds: Three levels; Gold for Great Houses and the Royal Family, Silver for minor nobility, and Bronze for commoners. The Royal Box is sectioned off for added security, and the box for House Lannister is separate too, but close to the Royal Box. Had private meeting rooms, common areas, and storage rooms for food and drink. Private docks and stairways for Great Houses, and shared docks and stairways for lesser nobility. Has stables, camping areas and water sources, and areas for people to prepare for events. *Harry's celebratory tourney: 40k GD for Winning the Melee, Duels, or Joust, 10k GD for Archery contest. Placing in first or second in three events gains the person an extra 100k GD. Open to all. No wildfire imbued weapons. **Notable participants: Ser Gerold Dayne, Sandor Clegane, Lyn Corbray, Jaime Lannister, Garlan Tyrell, Thoros of Myr, Willas Tyrell, Harry's Army *60k Westermen with 2k Knights and Archers. *Fleet to support, supply, and protect them. *Bronn and several hundred other sellswords, hedgeknights, and freeriders. Conquests by Hadrian Lannister for the Iron Throne *Stepstones & Tyrosh *Myr *Lys *Pentos *Valysar *Norvos *Qohor *Selhorys *Valysar *Volantis *Volon Therys *Sack Qarth and sieze fleets to remove tolls, or use portals to bypass it. *steal horses and other stuff from Khals and the like. Form a small royal army? *Steal from scum/enemies in Essos to boost House Lannister's wealth. *Secret mines in other peoples domains/properties. *Population boom? Used magic to induce rapid breeding of people. Lord Lucion Martin, Lord Paramount of the Stepstones, and Lord of Bloodstone. *Ally with dissatisfied allies of enemies. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Mercenary#Sellsword *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Sellsword_companies **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Golden_Company *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Stepstones taken with a Martell/Tyrell Great House. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Tyrosh taken *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Lys taken and Lannister fleet becomes among the best in the world. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/images/e/e7/Map_of_westeros.jpg ---greatest map ever!!!! *http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-kZeoDvOrBq4/UOHF6F_78KI/AAAAAAAAWmo/3XolV-Rpcmc/s1600/gameofthrones. jpg ---part of the above. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/images/1/10/WorldofIceandFire.png ---great map w/ city locations *https://atlasoficeandfireblog.wordpress.com/2016/03/06/the-population-of-the-seven-kingdoms/ *The North (includes Bear Island and Skagos) - 117,800 sq. leagues (3.64 million sq. km) *The Reach (includes the Arbor and the Shield Islands) - 46,900 sq. leagues (1.45 million sq. km) *The Riverlands (includes the Isle of Faces) - 34,100 sq. leagues (1.05 million sq. km) *Dorne (does not include the Stepstones) - 31,300 sq. leagues (0.97 million sq. km) *The Vale (includes the Three Sisters) - 24,700 sq. leagues (0.76 million sq. km) *The Stormlands (includes Tarth) - 20,000 sq. leagues (0.62 million sq. km) *The Westerlands (includes Fair Isle) - 16,200 sq. leagues (0.5 million sq. km) *The Crownlands (includes Dragonstone, Driftmark and Claw Isle) - 11,400 sq. leagues (0.35 million sq. km) North in size https://www.quora.com/How-large-are-the-seven-kingdoms-of-Westeros *Purge pirates/mercenaries to bolster fleet, resources, and wealth. **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Pirates **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Pirates **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Ships_of_Salladhor_Saan%27s_fleet ---seize it. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Mercenaries ---kill list *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Knight#Knighthood_ceremony *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valyrian_steel#List_of_known_Valyrian_steel_blades *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Dragonbinder *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Dragon_horn ---x50 *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Crown *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Terms *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Military_strength *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Hand%27s_tourney *Immense knowledge of magic: including Valyrian sorcery, spells, knowledge and history. *Take Valyrian steel objects from anyone possible; too valuable not to. *Mastered secret of Wildfire creation. Titles/aliases *Ser Hadrian Lannister. *Lord Hadrian. *The Black Lion. *The Demon of the Isles. *Scourge of Blacktyde Island. *Butcher of Old Wyk. *Heir to Casterly Rock. *Hadrian the Great. *Hadrian the Conquerer. Char Notes Hadrian Lannister: 6'4 inches tall, Jet black hair, green eyed, and honed to peak condition. Has powers of HP from other fanfiction. Possesses Swordmanship skills that are unrivaled by all of the Kingsguard combined. A profoundly skilled Archer, spear user, and a master of most weapons. A master at dual-wielding swords and has been compared to Ser Arthur Dayne in his prime because of it; at age 14. Has political skills surpassing almost all others, including Petyr Baelish, Olenna Tyrell, and even Tywin Lannister. Has a truly impeccable business acumen that allowed him to more than double House Tyrell's wealth, resources, influence, and business holdings to the point that he could burn everything and rebuild it in two years. Mastered the teachings Maesters gave him in healing, herbs, potions, weather studying, economics, history, money and accounting, warcraft, poisons, smithing, medicine and healing, construction, and even magic. The Maesters even considered his refusal to join them a massive loss. Hadrian is an incredible spymaster and uses magic to replace humans in most cases. Languages: Apollos reads, speaks, and writes: High Valyrian, Common Tongue, and even Dothraki, but Dothraki is purely spoken. Bastard Valyrian dialects of Pentos, Tyroshi, Myr, Lys, and trade talk. Can reforge Valyrian steel, but it requires blood sacrifice. Greensight: also called simply "The Sight", is the ability to receive prophetic visions, starting off in the form of dreams. His powers extend far beyond simply viewing events unfold; he is capable of influencing past events, though he cannot change what was predestined to occur already. Skinchanger/Warg: Skinchanging with a Heart tree, a Weirwood with a face carved in it by the Children of the Forest, allows him (when combined with his Greensight) to have vivid visions of past, present, and future events, including those far away from himself. Weapons Has crimson red armor with a black lion featured on it, and has gold colored gilding. Magically enhanced to be nigh-indestructible. Two Valyrian steel bastard swords/hand-and-a-half swords. Black Valyrian steel armor. Black Valyrian steel spear, with a Dragonbone shaft. Engraved with Runes to strengthen the shaft further. Dragonbone bow. Transcripts http://transcripts.foreverdreaming.org/viewtopic.php?t=7739 https://genius.com/albums/Game-of-thrones/Season-1-scripts ---names of speakers. https://gameofthronesscripts.wordpress.com/2016/03/13/season-one/ Category:Timelines